El stripper
by Jenher
Summary: Eren esta a punto de casarse y para celebrarlo, sus amigos preparan una despedida de soltero. Lo que ninguno de ellos menciono fue la contratación de un stripper que haría dudar a Eren sobre sí realmente deseaba casarse con Erwin.
1. Chapter 1

》 Capítulo 1《

Marco abrió el champán. El corcho saltó a lo lejos a un lado de la sala, mientras las risas de algunos chicos inundaban el lugar. Eren río, tomando de su copa y de repente el timbre sonó. Marco se acercó hacia la puerta, mirando por la mirilla y al instante gritó de la emoción.

\- ¡Ya llegó el stripper!

Los chillidos se escucharon por toda la habitación. Armin, uno de los amigos de Eren lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en una silla, al medio de la sala. Tapó sus ojos con una venda.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Eren tocándose el rostro.

\- No te lo saques, eso lo hará aun más excitante. Veras al stripper cuando te empiece a bailar sexy.

\- Buenas noches

La voz ronca y masculina de un hombre llenó los oídos de Eren con satisfacción, y supo al instante que el stripper ya había entrado a su departamento. Sus amigos gritaron una vez más, y Eren no hizo nada más que reír.

\- Que se desnude, que se desnude.- empezó a decir Marco mientras aplaudía.

\- Báilale al protagonista de ésta noche.- dijo alguien en un tono pícaro.

La canción Playboy se escuchó por toda la sala, y supo entonces que alguien había encendido el equipo de música. Eren podía sentir la mirada del stripper sobre él. Ardiente. Sintió como las manos de Armin empezaban a desatarle el nudo de la venda detrás de su cabeza, y luego cayó al piso. Los ojos de Eren se enfocaron en el stripper que tenía al frente. Se quedó boquiabierta. El hombre desprendía sensualidad hasta por los poros. Todo en él era magnifico, fascinante e increíble. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, mientras que con los ojos recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros estrechos y de la cintura para arriba estaba completamente desnudo. Sus hombros eran anchos, su espalda amplia y tenía unos abdominales de muerte. Su piel era naturalmente blanquecina, y su cara... ¡Oh, Dios! Era guapísimo. Sus ojos eran como dos piedras oscuras, y él le sonrió, cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa seductora. Eren enrojeció. El hombre tenía el cuerpo que cualquier mujer o hombre desearía poseer. Cada fracción de su cuerpo parecía como si hubiese sido esculpido hasta con el más mínimo detalle por un escultor griego.

\- Dios mío...- musitó Eren , en cuanto él comenzó a bailar. Cada movimiento que hacía era probablemente el más erótico que haya visto jamás. Sus amigos gritaban frases y palabras obscenas mientras que Eren apenas podía respirar. Estaba tan maravillado con ése hombre, que por un momento se olvidó que se iba a casar. Se sintió excitado y necesitado sexualmente. Sus pezones se endurecieron mientras el hombre seguía bailando únicamente y sólo a el. Los ojos del stripper jamás se despegaron de el. Eren gimió cuando le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, y de repente tuvo la necesidad de querer tocar sus abdominales para comprobar si eran tan duros como se veían. Se preguntó si haría el amor tan bien como bailaba. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de alejar los pensamientos impuros que se formaban en su mente. El stripper de repente se detuvo de bailar y estiró su mano hacia él. Eren se apuntó a si mismo, como diciendo: "¿Yo?" Él asintió, sin quitar esa seductora sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Baila con él! Los gritos de sus amigos lo alentaron a levantarse, animandolo. Éste finalmente aceptó y se levantó de la silla con la ayuda de él. La mano del stripper se cerró sobre la suya, y él lo pudo sentir fuerte, poderoso. Se le erizó la piel cuando él lo apego a su abdomen, Eren pudo sentir la dureza de sus músculos cuando el tocó sus bíceps con las manos, aspiró,y el exquisito olor de su perfume llenó sus fosas nasales, haciendolo enloquecer.

\- ¿Lo estas disfrutando?- murmuró él sobre su oído.- porque aún tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos...

Eren se estremeció ante esas palabras que hicieron que su miembro vibre y se endureciera al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

》 Capítulo 2 《

\- Te dejé el dinero sobre la encimera de la cocina. No te olvides de pagarle al stripper antes de que se vaya.- dijo Marco, mientras cogía su chaqueta de cuero del perchero y se la colocaba.

\- Vale. Oye...- susurró Eren, bajando el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta con el mismo tono de voz del contrario observandolo fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes como se llama él?- ladeó la cabeza, señalando al stripper quien seguramente, se encontraba detrás de él.

\- No lo sé, no quiso darme su nombre cuando lo contraté. Pero esta bueno el tío, ¿Eh?- sonrió y abrió la puerta.- no te olvides despertarte temprano mañana. Te estaré llamando. Adiós.

En cuanto Marco se fue, Eren se giró y se encontró con la intensa mirada del stripper sobre él. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Todos los invitados se habían ido y eran apenas las tres de la mañana. Él y Eren habían bailado tan apegados que juraba que aún podía sentir su caliente piel sobre la de él. Le sonrió tratando de no perder la compostura, Eren pasó al lado de él y caminó hacia la cocina, tomó los billetes que Marco había dejado sobre la encimera y cuando se volteó, chocó con la dura pared de su torso.

Sus manos, intencionalmente, se apoyaron en sus abdominales y éste pudo comprobar la dureza de ellos en cuanto lo tocó. Trató de no fijarse en su cuerpo, pero simplemente se le hacía irresistible, cuando bajo la vista, se encontró con los ojos del stripper quien lo miraba detenidamente.

\- Toma.- dijo él, estirando la mano con los billetes hacia él. Él los tomó y los metió en su pantalón, justo en su entrepierna. Eren abrió los ojos completamente y enrojeció al máximo, algo que él notó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Por nada.

\- Oh, vamos, admite que te mueres por mi. ¿O no es así, Eren?

Él se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca. Lo pronunciaba de una manera tan seductora que le hacia anhelar oírlo una vez más.

\- Claro que no.- dijo él con rapidez en sus palabras.

\- Tu boca dice que no, pero tu cuerpo dice que si.- se acercó hacía él, lo rodeó por la cintura, y el castaño se preguntó por qué no lo alejaba de un empujón. Pero su toque lo mantenía inmóvil.- ¿Sabes? Puedo darte otro baile si quieres.- apartó el pelo de su frente y le murmuró en el oído.- y gratis.

Era una oferta tentadora. Lo pensó por unos segundos, pero no, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- por si lo olvidas, estoy apunto de casarme.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- ¿Cómo qué y qué con eso ? serás estúpido. No soy cualquiera. Amo a mi prometido, y no pienso colocarle los cuernos un día antes de nuestra boda.- lo empujó, y aunque él era mas fuerte, se dejó manejar por las manos de Eren. Lo dejó frente a la puerta principal.

\- ahora vete.

\- Lo que tu digas, gatita.- se río y antes de girarse, añadió.- si cambias de opinión, solo llámame, tu amigo sabe como comunicarme.

Eren cerró la puerta, se deslizó sobre ella, hasta caer sentado en el piso, soltó un suspiro, el recordar sus palabras y la forma que lo miraba hacía que sus mejillas subieran de tono ,lo que más le sorprendió, fue que empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo rechazado.


End file.
